To You I Bestow
by CherryCrush23
Summary: Did my heart love til now? For swear it sight, for i never saw true beauty til this night." Two favorite R&J scenes NH style. One Shot. Title based of the song by Mundy


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. I also don't own these scenes from Romeo and Juliet.**

**So I was going to re post my Romeo and Juliet story but no one was reading it. So what I decided to do was take my two favorite scenes from the story and make it a one shot. So this is the scene where they meet at the party and the balcony scene. Let me know what you think!!**

Fire works shot off into the air. They filled the sky with many bright colors. Haley James stood on a balcony that came from the hallway. She looked down at the many people that were coming to the party that he parents were hosting. They were all dressed in their costumes and masks. Tonight she was dressed as an angel. Her costume was the only thing her mother let her have a say in. She hardly ever got her own say in something that was big for her. Just earlier today, her mother told her that she would become engaged soon, to the Governor's son. Of course she had to act like she thought it was the best thing she'd ever heard. But it wasn't, at all. She'd never even really met him. Maybe once and for like 2 minutes. She sighed and looked up at the night sky again before turning around and walking into the house again.

She could already hear the sounds from the party downstairs. Her mother's voice stood out above all the rest. She could hear her laughing and socializing with all the guests. Her father was naturally more quiet, but he was also out going. She seemed to be neither. She was always quiet and kept to herself. She didn't have many friends because her parents kept her guarded. With the fact that there was a big feud between her family and the Scotts they wanted to keep her as guarded as humanly possible. Her closest friend is cousin Lucas.

She walked towards the stairs to make her way down to the sea of people that were in her house. Her father saw her by the stairs and smiled and she smiled back. She saw him talking to Governor Adams and his son, Chase. Her future fiancé. Her mother was talking to a group of women and laughing loudly. Haley sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, the angel wings attached to the back of her white dress adjusting with her movement. Her long brunette hair was wavy and pulled part way back and done in an intricate twist. Her make up was done natural and made her face look like it was glowing.

Haley looked around at the guests in the house again before walking towards her mother. She knew that she was going to be looking for her soon anyway. When she got towards her mother, she began to introduce her to her friends, obviously forgetting that Haley had met both of them already. But she played along and pretended like it was the first time meeting them. Jimmy James walked towards his daughter and his wife with Chase Adams following closely behind him. Lydia smiled and hugged Chase like they were old friends. Haley couldn't help but roll her eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed by her father who gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Haley," Jimmy said, "you remember Chase, don't you?"

Haley turned and looked at Chase and smiled, "of course. How are you Chase?" she asked trying to make small talk with him. She really didn't have much to say to him, but she was trying. All she really wanted to do was sneak back up to her room and spend the night reading. She didn't really understand why she had to come to this party. But she didn't dare say anything about it. She looked away from Chase for a minute and towards Lucas. She envied him at the moment. He never did what any one told him. He always did whatever he wanted. Now he was spending time with his friends. But she didn't really have friends to spend the night with anyway.

At least Lucas had Felix and Damien and whoever decided to tag along that night. All she could seem to think about while she listened to Chase's talking and watching the people around her house was, this night would be a long night.

* * *

Nathan stood under Sycamore Grove on Verona Beach. The fire works from that had been set off on the beach streaked the sky with colors. Everyone knew that tonight was the James's party at their mansion. Since most of the people who spent their time at the beach followed the Scotts, they decided to throw their own party. Sure it wasn't as lavish as the James's party, but they had fun. Nathan watched as many groups of people yelled and laughed as they made their way around the beach.

Jake, his cousin, sat in a chair that was set up near Sycamore Grove. He was with Fergie and Junk. Junk had been injured that day in a brawl that had broken out at the gas station. Nathan had been so disappointed when he heard about yet another fight. He wasn't there of course. He was never there when the fights happened, he wanted nothing to do with this feud. He looked between the three of them and laughed a little as he listened to them sing along, loudly, to distant music. They were all dressed in costumes like everyone else on the beach, but they actually had a place to go. They just couldn't leave until Skills got there. He was their ticket into the party. They hoped that as long as no one saw them and knew they were Scott boys, they would be fine.

The only reason that Nathan agreed to go was because Peyton Sawyer would be there. He had seen her once and was convinced that he was in love with her. It was only today that Jake even found out. He told Nathan that if he would go to the party he would prove to him that could find a girl who was better than Peyton Sawyer. Nathan had a feeling that wasn't true. He couldn't think of anyone who could have possibly been more beautiful than her. But even if he did see her, he knew she would ignore him as usual. She didn't know who he was and even if she did, she wouldn't be allowed to talk to him. But even if he got to see her, that was enough for him. That was all he wanted, just to see her.

Nathan looked up when he heard loud music blaring from a near by car. When he looked up he saw Skills speeding down the street towards the beach. He could hear the lyrics to the song that was playing clearly now as he neared them. Nathan smirked when Skills pulled his car up to where they were standing. Skills was dressed in a short skirt with a matching silver bandeau top. He wore a pair of silver high heels on his feet and a white wig. Nathan was not in the least surprised to see him like that. Skills never took anything seriously, so when they all dressed in normal costumes, Skills would dress like that. He pulled out invitations and handed them to Jake, Fergie and Junk. He stepped up to where Nathan was standing and practically danced to where he was. Nathan smiled as he took the invitation from his hand.

Nathan was dressed in black pants and a silver chain mail shirt. He wore silver armor on his arms and had a silver mask for the party also. "So," Skills said, "what's this I hear about you being in love?" Nathan shook his head and took a step away from him and heard Skills laugh, "oh come on Nathan! Not you! I would have thought that if anyone was going to fall in love, it would have been Jake. Not you." Nathan knew that Skills was making fun of him. He was used to Skills making fun of him for things like this. He didn't take it seriously because he knew that Skills was never serious about anything. Skills noticed how Nathan was ignoring his comments so he said, "well if you're just gonna ignore me, lets get our asses to this party!"

"I don't think I'm gonna go," Nathan said a second later.

"Why the hell not?" Jake asked.

"What's the point?" Nathan asked, "it's just gonna make me feel worse."

"Oh come on Nate," Skills said, "you know you want to. You'll get to see that girl of yours." Skills pulled out a small silver box from the pocket of the skirt he was wearing and popped it open. He pulled out a small white pill and put it on his finger before holding it out to Nathan. "What's this?" Nathan asked taking the pill from him and looking at it in the palm of his hand.

"Just something to make this night more bearable."

Nathan couldn't help but feel like whatever tonight brought, would lead his life in a completely different direction than he planned. Maybe it wouldn't be what it wanted, maybe it would lead to something awful. Maybe to something great. But whatever it brought, was supposed to happen. So he was going to let it happen. He popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it down. He could feel it beginning to dissolve in his throat. Before the taste even vanished from his mouth he could feel the drug taking over his system.

Skills grabbed him by the shoulders and took him towards his car. He put him in the back and Jake got in the front and began to drive. It was time for the party.

* * *

Haley didn't know how much longer she could stand to listen to all these people around her. Her mother was one person she just couldn't stand anymore. All she cared about was showing her off. And she wouldn't leave her alone about making sure that she was always talking to Chase. It was like she had to be talking to him every second. Like something bad might happen if she wasn't constantly having a conversation with him. And she truly had nothing left to say to him. She ran out of things to say to him within the first 15 minutes of meeting him. She turned to look at Lucas and his friends who were dancing with different girls on the dance floor. They seemed like they were actually having fun. And she envied them.

Lucas saw her and smiled at his cousin. She smiled back and then looked away. She didn't want him to see how miserable she was. Haley knew that if Lucas knew she was miserable, he would have tried to do something to make her night better. And the last thing she wanted was for him to ruin his night for her. It would just make her feel worse. Like that were even possible.

But seriously, how was it possible that everyone there was having a better time than her. Her mother was clearly having a great time. And she wouldn't stop trying to get Haley and Chase to dance every two seconds. Her father, who was off somewhere, where she didn't know, but she was positive that he was having a great time too. Her parents always had a great time at the parties they threw. She wished she was like them. They took any situation and made it a good one it seemed like. They had a good time anywhere. Haley saw her cousin Peyton dancing with her friends and some boys she didn't know. She somehow managed to have a good time here too. Haley wished more than anything that something would happen tonight. Something that would make tonight memorable. But there was probably nothing that could make this a great night.

* * *

Jake helped Nathan slip his mask on over his eyes. If they were going to be able to sneak into this party, no one could know it was them. Nathan was still out of it from the pill that Skills had given him earlier. Jake wasn't sure how long he would be like this, but he hoped he sobered up a little bit. The last thing they needed was extra attention drawn to them. Skills walked over to them and grabbed the invitation out of Nathan's hand. They walked up to the bouncers that were letting people into the James house. Skills held up Nathan's invitation along with his. "They're all with me," he told him and the bouncer nodded and motioned for them to go in.

Nathan could not focus his vision and he felt like he was going to fall over. Jake walked away from him and Nathan could feel himself wobbling and he tried to keep himself up right. He had no idea what it was that Skills gave him, but he knew he shouldn't have taken it. He knew it was a bad idea from the get go. He looked around the room and all he could see was a blur of colors and shapes. He could hear the voices of people all around him but he could barely make out what they were saying. He tried to focus his eyes and he saw Lucas James. He knew to avoid him so he tried to walk away. Not far from where he was he saw Lydia and Jimmy James. He was sure that both of them had looked right at him but all they did was smile, like he was any other guest. Nathan began to look around the room for any sign of Peyton. She was who he came there to see, and he had yet to find her. He didn't know what he would do if he did find her, but all he wanted was to just see her. That was the reason he came after all.

But where the hell was Jake? Wasn't the point of him going so that Jake could find him another girl? But where was he? Honestly Nathan didn't really care. It wasn't like he could fully concentrate on anything anyway. He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid as to take the pill that Skills offered to him. He literally felt like he couldn't focus on anything and if he didn't sit down he was going to pass out. He needed to fix this or there was no way he was going to be able to enjoy this night.

Nathan stumbled through the crowd and on his way to the bathroom he knocked into Jimmy James. Jimmy looked at him and smiled before making some comment about the party. Nathan wasn't even sure what he was talking about. He really didn't care right now. But what he couldn't figure out was why Jimmy wasn't having him thrown out right now. He must have known who he was. Couldn't he tell? Nathan didn't worry about that right now. Right now he needed to find the bathroom. He continued to make his way through the crowd until he got to the bathroom. He saw a fountain in the little lobby outside the bathroom. He quickly made his way over to it before dunking his head under the water. He opened his eyes hoping that water would help clear his head.

He came up from the water taking in a deep breath of air and wiping the water away from his face. He was surprised that that really did clear his head. He threw his mask down in the fountain and took another deep breath. Nathan turned around and walked towards the large fish tank that was behind him. He made his way closer to it and looked at the fish swimming in it. He didn't know what was drawing him towards it but he couldn't look away. He bent down and looked at the bottom of the tank and was taken back when he saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him. He stood up quickly and saw the girl on the other side of the tank stand up too.

She was gorgeous.

Her long dark hair was curled slightly and pulled half way back. He could tell she wasn't wearing a lot of make up and the truth was, she really didn't need to. She was beautiful without it. He could tell her white dress was tight around the top and he looked at the cross necklace she wore. He looked back up to her face and saw her bighting her lip and he could see the nervous look she wore on her face. He didn't want to look away from this girl. She was amazing. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed she was dressed as an angel. It was perfect.

"Haley."

Nathan heard a voice from the other side of the tank and watched as Haley turned to look at the woman who was now standing next to her. "Your mother wants to talk to you," she said and quickly pulled her away. Haley stopped before she got pulled to far away and smiled at Nathan once more through the glass before being pulled away by Deb. Nathan had no idea where she was being taken but he had to hurry and find her.

He ran out to the ballroom and watched her move through the crowd. He tried to keep his eye on her as he moved to follow her. He watched as she stopped right in front of a guy dressed as an astronaut. Haley turned and looked behind her and saw that Nathan was standing a few feet behind her next to one of pillars in the ballroom. She looked away from him and back at Chase. Chase put his hand out to her and she took it and he walked with her a little ways on to the dance floor.

Nathan kept a close eye on them and watched as they danced. He didn't know who this guy was, but he could tell she wasn't into him. She continued to look back to see if he was still there and he smiled at her when he caught her eye. She blushed before looking back at Chase and dancing with him. Chase twirled her around on the dance floor trying to show off his best dance skills. Nathan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched them. Nathan just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful.

He was sure that in that moment he'd never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than her. He was sure that he'd never truly been in love, not until now. He knew that would sound crazy to anyone, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling towards this girl right now. Just looking at her caused his heart to beat uncontrollably and he'd never felt like this. He didn't want this feeling to ever go away. All he wanted was to steal her away from this guy and take her away so she could be with him. He wanted her all to himself and he hated that he had to share her with this guy right now. He had no right to feel this way considering he'd never talked to her, but that's how he felt.

When she finished dancing with Chase she continued to stand by him. She turned her head to look behind her to see if Nathan was still there. She saw him standing by the pillar still and she quickly looked away when she saw that he'd caught her staring at him. Nathan moved forward and grabbed her hand gently before pulling her back to where he'd been standing. Her back hit the pillar and she turned to look at him. Her eyes locked with his and she could feel her heart racing. Nathan couldn't believe she was standing there, right in front of him. She was even more beautiful standing right there. "So," Nathan whispered, "I know I have no right to even talk to you but I couldn't help myself."

Haley blushed before looking up towards Chase again then back at Nathan. Nathan's hand didn't leave hers and she turned to face him. "Why did you need to talk to me so bad?" she asked and bit her lip waiting for him to answer. Nathan pulled her farther away from where Chase was standing and then he said, "because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life." Haley could feel her cheeks flush and she looked down quickly. She looked at their hands that were joined and Nathan lifted them and brought her hand close to his lips. Haley quickly pulled away.

"You shouldn't do that," she said but he could hear it in her voice that she didn't mean it.

"Why not?" he asked and smirked.

"Because," she said trying to think of a reason but she knew that she wanted to kiss this boy in front of her. She wanted to kiss him so bad. "Because we don't even know each other."

"I don't need to know you to know I want to kiss you."

Nathan leaned in closer to her and her lips almost met his when she pulled away suddenly. She heard her mother's voice and she could tell she was close by. She turned her head and sure enough her mother was only a few feet away. She of course had Chase standing next to her. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand again and pulled him towards the elevator that lead to the next floor. She pulled him inside and before she could say anything he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His lips landed on hers and she kissed him back when the elevator door shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers ran through his some what damp dark hair.

The elevator door opened and she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the elevator. She wanted to find a place for them to be alone. They walked out into the hallway towards the stairs. Haley turned her head and saw her mom and Chase coming up the stairs towards her. "Haley," her mom said trying to get her attention. Haley rolled her eyes before going towards Nathan again. She grabbed him before pushing him back in the elevator. All she wanted was to get away from her mom and spend more time with him. She pushed him inside the elevator and he claimed her lips with his seconds later.

She pulled away from him a moment later and he rested his forehead against hers. She smiled and he cupped her cheek in his palm and drew her closer to her before claiming her lips with his again. She felt his tongue outline the seam of her lips and she parted her mouth for him. His tongue instantly entered her mouth and he moaned into her mouth as their kissed deepened. His hands bunched the material of her dress as her fingers played in his hair. They kissed until air became an issue then they pulled away from each other. Nathan didn't loosen his grip on her, he pulled her tighter to him. Haley blushed and looked at him, "you're a really good kisser," she whispered. Nathan smirked before pecking her lips again.

"So are you," he told her.

The elevator door opened when they got to the first floor and they pulled away from each other when they saw someone standing outside the doors. Haley saw Deb standing there and looked back towards Nathan. Deb grabbed Haley by the arm and pulled her out of the elevator. Nathan hurried to follow them wondering where she was taking Haley. He watched as she made her way up the stairs and stopped in front of Lydia James. Nathan suddenly felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. What was going on? He watched as Lydia talked to his girl. She was clearly upset about something.

Haley turned and looked back at Nathan who was standing at the bottom of the stairs and she could see the confused look on his face. Deb came back to where Haley was standing and whispered. "His name is Nathan. He's Keith and Karen Scott's only son." Haley could feel her heart beat race as she took in this new information. He was a Scott. He was their son. He was the boy she was supposed to hate. But how could she? She knew she hardly knew him and this was crazy to even think it, but she knew now, she loved him. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone.

Skills came up behind Nathan and began to pull him away from the stairs. It had only been a few minutes before that Lucas had figured out that they were all there. And to say that he was not happy, was a huge understatement. "Nate man, come on we gotta get out of here." Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from Haley who was still standing at the top of the stairs. Nathan had just figured out who she was but the truth was he didn't care. Nothing was going to change the way he was feeling about her right now. Skills was trying to pull him away but Nathan kept getting out of his grasp. Skills looked up at Haley and then back down at Nathan. Jake came over a moment later and helped Skills get him out of the house.

Once outside Nathan continued to look up at the house for any sign of Haley. He saw her shadow through the windows and he watched as she quickly made her way through the house. Skills and Jake pushed Nathan towards the car. Haley walked outside one of the balconies and looked down at the line of cars that were pulling out of the long driveway and leaving her house. She soon spotted Nathan in the back of a car with 4 other boys. He saw her standing on the balcony and turned so he could watch her as the left. Haley couldn't believe this was happening. The only boy she'd ever felt like this for was someone she was born to hate. But she just couldn't do it. Nathan couldn't stop watching her as they left.

The car stalled behind a line of cars leaving the gates. Nathan turned around and sat forward in the seat. He had to see her again. He couldn't stay there, not when she was so close. He had to see her. He quickly sat up and jumped out of the back of the car. "Nathan!" Skills yelled when he saw that he was leaving. Nathan ran from the car and into mix of tall trees that were next to the wall of the house. He made his way through the trees until he got to the wall. Now all he had to do was find a way to get back up there. He hurriedly walked along the wall until he reached a latter. "Nathan!" he heard Skills and Jake yelling for him.

"Nathan!" Skills yelled, "dude you're making yourself look like an ass! You're never gonna get her!" Nathan knew that Skills thought he was going back to see Peyton. Nathan couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his mouth. How could Skills make fun of him for something that he'd never experienced. He had no idea how Nathan was feeling right then. Who was he to judge him?

Nathan continued to climb the latter up the wall and through the thick trees. He got to the top of the latter and saw that it brought him to a large pool. Above the pool was a balcony and he could see shadows moving along the window. Nathan climbed over the railing and jumped down on to the deck. He slowly made his way to the wall so he could get up to the balcony. He stood close to the wall and began to use the vines that grew alone the wall to help himself up. All he needed was to see Haley again. If he could just see her, he would be fine and maybe he could leave. But if he left without seeing her, that would not be enough for him. He needed her like he need air. He'd never felt like that.

Haley was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe that he ever thought he was in love with Peyton. He had been so wrong before. When he saw Haley for the first time, his heart began to race and his palms began to sweat. She was so amazing and he never wanted to be away from her. He looked up at the window and saw movement from behind it. He prayed that it was Haley.

He was severely let down when he saw Deb behind the curtains on the door. That was exactly what he didn't need. Someone else. Deb disappeared a moment later and Nathan waited for any sign of Haley. He heard the sound of an elevator behind him and he turned his head. He saw the elevator along the wall open and Haley walk out. He made his way down the wall and waited, not wanting to scare her. Haley walked out towards the pool and crossed her arms over her chest. He saw that the angel wings that had been on her back were now gone and her hair was let down. The dark curls cascading down her back.

"Oh God," she sighed. Nathan smiled at just hearing her voice. "He's a Scott?" she asked herself. She walked closer to the pool and kneeled down next to it and ran her fingers over the surface. "But why should it matter? It's not like he's really my enemy. It's all about our parents anyways. And what would my parents think if I were to marry him? Would they really be upset. Oh God, why does he have to be a Scott?" Nathan let go of the vine and walked closer to her. She stood up and he stood right behind her. He knew he was going to scare her but he really didn't care. He reached his hand out and gently took her hand. Haley screamed in surprise and took a step back and fell into the pool, taking Nathan with her.

The two of them surfaced a moment later and Nathan turned his head spitting the water out of his mouth. Haley pushed her hair out of her face and looked at him. "What are you doing here?! You can't be here!" Nathan moved closer to her taking both of her hands in his and pulled her closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me? Aren't you Nathan? Nathan _Scott?!_" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Neither if you don't want me to be," Nathan told her honestly.

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "how did you even get up here? The walls are high and hard to climb," she said motioning to the wall.

"It was worth it."

"But it would mean death if they found. Especially considering who you are!"

"You really think I'm afraid of your family?" Nathan asked, then stood up more and yelled, "they are no stop to me!" Haley stood up and pushed him in the chest so he went back into the water and she moved with him so they were under an over hang that was built into the pool. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "If they see you, they'll kill you." She let that fact sink in and she couldn't shake that feeling of sadness and she could feel herself beginning to worry.

"Don't worry," Nathan told her, "they won't find me here," he said, "I promise." He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently on the mouth. She threaded her fingers through his wet hair and massaged his scalp. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and scrapped his blunt teeth over it and she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues met and dueled for dominance and he buried his fingers in her long hair. They pulled away from each other when they needed air but their lips continued to peck each other, neither one of them wanting to be apart. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him again as the moved through the water. "I love you," Nathan mumbled against her lips, "I'm sure I do."

Haley moved away from him and ran her hand over her face and said, "I'm glad it's dark so you can't see me blush."

Nathan smiled and pulled her towards him again and said, "I think you're beautiful when you blush."

"This is too soon," she said and used her hands to motion between them, "us. This isn't normal."

"I don't care. I mean it when I said I love you. I love you Haley James."

"Do you?" she asked, "do you really? I know you'll say yes and swear that you do but how do we know that it won't change. What if tomorrow you don't feel this way anymore?"

She turned around so her back was facing him and he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin against her shoulder. "I love you, nothing's going to change how I feel. I've never felt this way before, and I know nothing's going to change how I feel for you right now. I love you."

Haley turned in his arms and kissed his lips gently. She knew that soon Deb was going to come looking for her and she had to go in soon. She made her way towards the latter that lead out of the water and tried to make her way up it. Nathan kissed down her neck and her collar bone. He kissed her chest over the fabric of her dress as she tried to pull herself out of the water. "I have to go," she told him and got out of the water and started to make her way to the stairs that lead up to the balcony. "You're just going to leave, just like that?" Nathan asked. He stood on the later holding on to the metal bars. Haley turned around and faced him yet again.

"What else do you need?" she asked and smiled.

He smiled back and said, "I need to know that you love me."

Haley smiled and walked over to him said, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He wrapped his arms around her again as he kissed him and he pulled her back into the water with him. The continued to kiss as they were under the water and she cupped his cheeks and pulled back from him. They came but up to the surface and he kissed her again. "Haley!" Deb yelled from the window. Haley and Nathan swam up to the latter again and got out of the water.

"Haley!" she yelled again.

Nathan walked with Haley to the stairs and she began to make her way up them and he watched her the whole way. He climbed back up the vines so he was right next to the balcony and she kneeled down and kissed him through the pillars. "When can I see you again?" he asked, "I need to see you again."

"I know," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." She kissed him again and then stood up when she heard Deb yell for her again. She made her way the doors that lead inside and watched as he was about to climb over the railing again. "Nathan!" she yelled and he saw that she had come back to the railing of the balcony. He hurried back over and Haley leaned over and dropped something down to him. He caught it in his hand and saw that she had dropped her silver cross necklace down to him. He smiled and made his way back towards the railing. Haley smiled at him again before blowing a kiss in his direction. Nathan smiled and watched as she made her way inside. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he knew one thing for sure. He was in love with her.


End file.
